Smoke and Mirrors Part 2
by Lights321
Summary: This is a continuation of my last fic, Smoke and Mirrors. This one features Smokescreen and Knockout finally moving on with their lives. But can Knockout possibly feel something other then a fling with our favourite guard? This fic is for MalchutTFJYaoiLover SMUT/SLASH/STICKY. I will never own Transformers.


_Princess Lights: This disgustingly cheesy, beautiful, bipolar, romantic fic is for my friend MalchutTFJYaoiLover Don't ever stop smiling girly. :)_

_Author-Chan: Smut time? SMUT TIME?_

_Angsty: Yes, smut time *Sighs*_

_Normal: So... we're going to have two mechs making love instead of going at it like animals in heat?_

_Magic: Would seem that way *Sighs*_

**WARNING! GAY ROBUTTS! SPIKE/VALVE/PORT ACTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME IN ANY WAY!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx3xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Smokescreen sighed as he set the box containing his personal items down in his new barracks. Looking around at his new quarters, he was so happy, he practically felt his engine vibrate through the floor.

As it would turn out, he actually passed his final written guard exams. And all it took was the most handsome bot in the galaxy...

Smokescreen's optics went the slightest bit dreamy as he thought about the last few months. Ever since he and Knockout had kissed in the cafe, they were officially going out. The situation in the hallway with the femmes was cleared, and Smokescreen was happy to report he had a restraining order.

The months that went by were nearly magical, and his processor was quite literally obsessed with the red bot. His bright red chassis that he insisted Smokescreen buff every time he saw him. Those cute pointy audio receptors. And his red optics accented with that creamy white face.

Smokescreen let out a tiny unmechly squeal and he continued unpacking from his box. If there were any questions asked in the future, he would deny everything.

When he first introduced Knockout to his living quarters, the Aston Martin stared at everything with disgust in his optics. Then he proceeded to stomp around the room, and pick up everything that was out of order. Ever since then, the red mech was always at his quarters, inspecting his life habits.

It was a bit of a hassle to pick up after himself every day, but Smokescreen did that out of love for his mechfriend. In all honesty, he wouldn't change one bit of Knockout.

That all lead to why he was currently unpacking right now.

As Knockout had demanded that he clean up his act, he also arrived daily to force Smokescreen to study for his exams. It was at this point that Smokescreen began to wonder if Knockout secretly hated his own home or something. The mech was there before Smokescreen arrived at his _own_ room!

Smokescreen would admit to being just the slightest bit annoyed that Knockout was riding his aft so much about boring old studies, but that lasted until the guard saw the _A's_ on his report card.

Since then, Knockout made a habit of staying over at the guard's quarters at the Academy, or inviting Smokescreen over at his own. Their study dates either went the right direction, or more often, a more naughtier one.

Smokescreen blushed a bit as he thought about their last study date. It went off well enough, and as soon as Smokescreen had finished reviewing his notes, they both cuddled on the cough to watch movies. It was so...

Smokescreen gave another squeak as he thought about how Knockout had cacooned the two of them in a thermal blanket and each of them had a mug of hot energon. Smokescreen could barely remember what the movie was about due to the fact that Knockout had continually stroked the top of his head and kissed the corner of his mouth every chance the medic got.

Primus, he was turning into a blasted femme now, wasn't he?

Smokescreen passed his final exams with flying colours, and was of now an official Elite Guard warrior. Knockout was older then him by a few stellar cycles, but apparently a medic's degree was harder to earn then a soldiers.

Smokescreen's set the last of his items down and looked around his room, smiling to see that everything was in place. He was going to live here in the future, or move away to one of the apartment rooms in Iacon if he managed to save up enough money. Or maybe even move in with Knockout, like the medic was_ oh-so subtly _hinting.

Smokescreen plopped down on his berth, awaiting the formal addressing ceremony. It was when he and the other Elite Guard graduates would be lined up on the Iaconian Plaza, and formally solute a statue of Primus. There was a formal chant as well, but _nah_. He would probably just read them ten minutes before the event started. Smokescreen didn't do formal, unless there was a red medic to _convince_ him to care.

Speaking of Knockout, what was he doing now?

**XxXxXxXxXxXx3xXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You disgusting, unbelievable, Unicron fragged _piece! Of! Slagged! Waste!_"

Two beginner nurses stood trembling before the shouting red mech. His normally handsome features were twisted into an angry snarl, and his sharp digits were bared to look more like a threat then a medic's helping servos.

The two trainees had made an honest mistake. Connecting the wrong energon lines together on a test drone. Knockout was secretly impressed by their progress on only their second try, but for Primus' sake. This was the doctoring world. You needed to be tough and take whatever slag mechs threw at you. Henceforth, the yelling.

"Did you consider, _even for the slightest moment_, that if this were a real mech, his systems would be more fragged then _your stupid processor's_?!" Knockout screeched at the two nearly blubbering mechs before him.

"I-I-I'm so so sorry-" The green mech managed out before Knockout cut in.

"No, no, no, no, _sorry_ is when you accidentally step on my pede to the movie theatres. _Sorry_, is when you mistake my beautiful finish for a model. _This is about as far away from __sorry__ as you can possibly get_!"

The two nurses looked at the floor, throughly ashamed and possibly scarred. Knockout stormed away, apparently in a huff. He called over his shoulder further instructions.

"Dissemble your work and start the procedure again. If I see that a _single_ wire is disconnected or in the wrong place, I will have you booted back to the slag hole where you used to live _so_ _hard_, your _spikes_ will tear off!"

Knockout nodded satisfied as he heard the two nurses squeak behind him as they jumped to their work. Knockout went inside his office and plonked down on the chair and huffed.

He couldn't believe that he had to go through another year of this. Apparently a qualified medic was to be able to instruct other doctors and nurses. As soon as he finished this course his would be able to transfer to the main hospital wing in Iacon, where he could step into the wheels of a retired doctor.

Still, how he longed for the day where he could arrange his own schedule, and _still_ be paid a slag ton of credits. His original goal was to stay single, frag a hot valve every now and then (maybe take a spike if he felt up to it), but still maintain the outward look a professional yet sexy piece of thing on wheels.

Until... a guard stumbled into his life.

Knockout still didn't know what it was about Smokescreen that made Knockout nearly crack his faceplates smiling every time he saw him. But as he got to know the guard, it was steadily becoming obvious what was happening.

Knockout... was in _love_.

Normally the prospect of bonding with a bot, staying attached to one option for the rest of his life would make the medic shriek femmely and run the other way. But every time he fantasized about Smokescreen becoming his bondmate, he found his audio receptors twitching and his face hot from desire and embarrassment.

Knockout didn't fall in love. He touched 'em, teased 'em, fragged 'em, and then left them. Lather, rinse, repeat.

But now, he was totally feeling something for Smokescreen! Could it be his innocent nature? His irrationaly cheerful personality? His cute smile with that awesome fram-

Knockout cut himself off. It would not do to get hot and bothered in work. Time to dwell upon something else.

Work? No, he finished it the last time he had invited Smokescreen over for one of their study dates. Where the guard had blushed so cutely as Knockout rubbed his chestplates, directly over his spark chamber.

Ok. So work was out.

Checking things over? He just did.

Ah, slaggit.

Knockout suddenly sat up ramrod straight as he checked his internal clock. Didn't Smokescreen have his official graduation ceremony today? And it was at approximately... 0800!

Knockout glanced at the clock.

_0100_.

Ah, _frag_. It really was going to be a long day after all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx3xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Smokescreen perked up as he received a comm message from Knockout. He set the datapad he was reading down, opened the comm message, and read it.

_Smokescreen. Weren't you having your graduation ceremony today or whatever? I have shift off today at 0400. What do you say we go over to Malchut's, for some energon, and review your lines as you most obviously haven't? :)_

Smokescreen laughed. Oh yeah, Knockout knew him like the back of his servo.

_Sounds good! See ya there! ;)_

Smokescreen glanced at the clock._ 0200._

Hmmm, maybe enough time to have a quick wash and polish. He was going to appear in front of millions of citizens today...

**XxXxXxXxXxXx3xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Knockout rubbed the back of his neck and sighed aloud.

It hadn't _necessarily_ been a _bad_ day, but Knockout had acted like he had a scraplet up his tailpipe for the rest of the two hours.

He could have sworn that he heard somebot give a sigh of relief as soon as his pede landed outside of the door. Knockout had half of an processor to simply turn around and walk back in to spite that crankshaft that did it, but he didn't want to be late.

Knockout drove all the way to the soldier's quarters, ignoring the jeering catcalls of the Wrecker's. He simply ignored them, torn between disgust and worry. He hoped that Smokescreen didn't have to go through this...

Upon arriving at the newly graduates dormitory he knocked on the door. Smokescreen's muffled voice went through the door.

"Just a nanosec!"

Knockout chuckled and leaned back against the wall. Was Smokescreen waxing or something?

"I've already seen everything Smokie! What makes a difference if you've taken your armour off?"

There was an indignant sputtering, then the door slid upward smoothly. Smokescreen peered around the edge of the door, his optics shuttered and frame half hidden in a coquettish manner.

"Because I'm shy Knockie..." Was the mocking murmur.

Knockout playfully growled and pulled the guard in for a hug. He noticed that Smokescreen was especially shiny today, and he smelled of fresh solvent. Looking down he smiled at the guard.

"When we finish our little break I'll buff out some of your rough spots, just to make sure you look absolutely pristine when you walk out onto the stage."

Smokescreen nodded and smiled. But then he paused. "Hey, C'mon Knockout, I've washed every nook and cranny, there's nothing else to prefect."

Knockout huffed. "As long as you cruise with me, there is always something to prefect."

Smokescreen laughed. "Yeah, like that speck of dust on your new finish. Let's go, I wanna tell you about what happened to that one guy who failed the final exams."

Knockout followed his lover out of the building and onto the street below where they both transformed and raced toward the cafe that started it all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx3xXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was still as quite as ever in the peaceful atmosphere of the cafe. Older bots were talking quietly, and some other mechs were holding servos and gazing deep within each others optics.

The cafe was strangely decorated today, with streamers of pink, white, and red hanging from the ceiling, little heart shaped objects that decorated the tables, and artificial wax candles in the dimly lit room. The room smelt sweet, and even the walls had scenery and kissing bots in picture frames.

Malchut sat on her usual place behind the cashier, talking to a odd purple femme. Knockout and Smokescreen walked over and the two femmes paused.

Malchut looked a tad bit depressed and the purple looked as if she had never smiled a day in her life. Her red optics squinted sceptically at the two bots and she held a black datapad protectively within her servos. Come to think of it, maybe Malchut was depressed because she was _sitting_ beside that femme.

"Do you mind if we order two cubes of sweetened energon? The same table too."

Malchut got her audio splitting grin on. "Yeah, sure!"

Malchut handed them their table number and got back to the back kitchen to mix up the energon. Smokescreen was looking around curiously and decided to turn to the purple and black femme for answers.

"Uh, 'scuse me? What happened to this place? Is there a special celebration or creation day party later?"

She took a moment to answer, carefully looking at both Smokescreen and Knockout. It wasn't a glance that normally had Knockout raising his hackles when other mechs sprouted rabid comments with their leers, but rather, both mechs got a little uncomfortable with the purely mechanical assessment. Smokescreen had a feeling she wouldn't bother to distinguish the two of them from objects on a petri-dish.

Then she sighed, a flicker of fatigue flickering across her face. "It's Valentine's day on the planet in the Milky way system. Earth, I believe. Malchut is fascinated with those organic creatures."

Knockout cocked his head. "Valentine's day?"

The femme snorted. "A day to celebrate _love_ and all that scrap. Malchut's creation day was a day before this holiday, so she decided it was only honourable to leave up the decor. Now _go_ _away_."

The femme turned her back to them and Smokescreen blinked surprised. Knockout rolled his optics and steered Smokescreen toward their_ 'Speedy Table'_ as Malchut had so affectionally dubbed it.

They both sat down and looked toward each other. Smokescreen let out a semi-nervous chuckle and Knockout simply sighed as he could finally look into the faceplates of the one he loved.

"Now, what about the mech that threw a hissy fit and threatened to claw off the supervisors optics?

The two continued to talk and laugh softly, barely noticing Malchut when she came by with the energon sweets as a appetizer. Smokescreen nibbled the heart shaped energon sweets.

When the energon came along, the two were just playing a game of online racing, Knockout managing to win nearly all games.

They spent a few goofy moments drinking as much energon as they could making their cheek plates look demented. The game ended when Smokescreen gagged, and Knockout smacking the poor guard on the back.

The time flew by, and eventually it was time to get going. Knockout payed at the front counter and Smokescreen hung back, a little embarrassed. He still wasn't used to having his every meal outside being paid for by Knockout, but the medic gave him no choice.

It was either that Knockout paid for the meal, or Knockout pressed his sharp digit against one of his pressure points until the guard relented. It was a situation that guaranteed Knockout would pay whether the guard wanted him or not. A dirty trick, but one that was expected of Knockout .

Malchut rang Knockout up, chatting animatedly, while the purple femme ignored the two and spoke the bare minimum.

As soon as the two mechs exited the shop, Malchut zeroed in on the sullen femme.

"Lights! You were so rude!"

Lights simply stuck out her glossa and flicked through her datapad, eventually setting it down at one point and helping Malchut clean up the tables and mix energon.

What a strange duo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx3xXxXxXxXxXxX**

"...and therefore, produce my body, spark, and entire frame into the peace and good of our glorious planet, Cybertron!"

Over twenty mechs stood shoulder to shoulder and Smokescreen recited the pledge among them. There were trumpets, streamers and all sorts of bots, all gathered to watch the opening ceremony. There were other bots all around the square, cheering, yelling, and clapping. Most stood on the balcony, and sipped energon as they watched the guards below.

Knockout stood among the spectators, his chassis nearly puffing out with pride. He couldn't believe that Smokescreen was now an Elite Guard, soon due to fight on the... front... lines...

The front lines that would be far from Iacon...

Knockout's smile soon dimmed as he realized that Smokescreen might one day leave him on a mission. Soldiers were expected to do what were told of them, and Smokescreen would no doubt leap at a chance to go into hand to hand combat.

Knockout didn't want that.

Call him selfish, he didn't care, but if Knockout had the choice, he would chain Smokescreen to his berth and never let the guard go.

Knockout sighed even louder as he saw the guards ran around to the stage to become introduced to Alpha Trion, the older mech looking at each of the new soldiers proudly.

But, there was one he looked differently.

Smokescreen had caught Knockout's optics and waved cheerfully to the medic. Knockout smiled back and gave a small wave. As he let his optics wander, he caught sight of Alpha Trion, and his back went stiff.

The older mech was looking at Smokescreen. Not just looking, he was nearly outright _staring_.

Knockout was a pretty, handsome, and the hottest thing on wheels since Solus Prime. He knew that. Everyone knew that. This was also how he came to realize _certain_ looks.

Knockout knew the feeling of getting mentally stripped apart by some bot, and the way some bots optics turned a deeper shade of blue, when in a state of arousal.

Alpha Trion liked what he saw.

Knockout let out a disturbing hiss as he saw the Prime take Smokescreen's servo and pat it for a little while too long, and he gazed deep into Smokescreen's optics.

The guard straightened up and stuttered in embarrassment, Alpha Trion being a gigantic part of Cybertron and Primus himself. Knockout bit his lower lip as he saw the older mech's lips turn into a tiny hint of sensuous.

There was _no way in slag_ he was going to allow this to happen.

His worst fears were confirmed when Smokescreen ran up to him after the ceremony. "Knockout! Alpha Trion _himself_ asked me if I wanted to be part of the Archivists Guards! I could practically be his right hand mech! I mean, he said that I showed a lot of potential, that I was..."

Knockout was practically seeing red. _Oh_, that fragging hypocrite, preaching that he was the one wise creation of Primus, when he wanted to promote Smokescreen just to frag his lover while they were both in Alpha Trion's office.

Nope. That was not, _repeat not_, happening in his lifetime at least. It was a good thing he had prepared for this kind of situation.

He gave the guard his most charming smile. "Say, Smokescreen, would you like to go over to my place for some dinner and celebrate your success upon finally reaching Elite Guard rank?"

Smokescreen tilted his head. "Funny enough, Alpha Trion told me that all guards were to have an honorary feast in his home..."

_Knockout was going to tear that withered old spike from his disgusting frame-_

"But I'll just skip! Nobody said it was mandatory!" Smokescreen grinned up innocently to his mechfriend, seemly unaffected by Knockout's sudden murderous aura. Knockout gave a smirk back.

_Smokescreen is __mine__ Alpha Trion. He's all __mine__, and __mine__ alone..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx3xXxXxXxXxXxX**

When they got to Knockout's apartment, Smokescreen stepped out of the elevator and looked around in wonder, giving a small whistle in appreciation.

The place never left the guard unimpressed and was still as classy and neat as ever. It had modern design, it was neat, and elegant at the same time.

When Smokescreen first asked how much Knockout earned to furnish his house like this, Knockout mentioned something about skilled medic's going at an all time low. Guess Cybertron finally realized it was time to really start recruiting a helping servo instead of guns.

Knockout grabbed energon ingredients out of the fridge and waved the formula at Smokescreen enticingly. The guard laughed and chased after Knockout.

There were two kinds of energon to be found. One that was made out of a special powered formula that had to be mixed with an variety of solent, lubricants and oil to create a batter. It was baked in an oven, and the end result would have been crunchy bright pink pieces of energon on the outside, and a gooey middle that melted within your tanks.

The other kind was simply harvested from caves and processed into liquid fuel. Needless to say, Smokescreen liked making his fuel, rather than buying it liquid. It was more cheap to buy as well.

The next hour was mostly spent, laughing, smearing, mixing, and Knockout 'accidentally' smudging energon mix onto Smokescreen's chassis then licking it off a blushing guard. It probably could have gone a lot faster if Knockout wasn't terrified of a speck on energon getting on his chassis, or Smokescreen running away from an overly amorous medic.

When the energon bits were finally cooking, The two collapsed onto a couch and Smokescreen leaned his head against Knockout shoulder, both of them panting heavily yet happily. Smokescreen looked down at his chassis, huffing a little bit at the sight of dried raw energon formula crusting on his frame.

"Knockout, I'm going to go clean myself up in the washracks. I won't be gone long."

Knockout nodded as he watched Smokescreen disappear around the corner. As soon as the medic heard the door click shut, he stood up and slipped something out of his chest plates. It was a tiny pink vial, made of strong glass. The liquid inside was a light pink colour, and it seemed to glint innocently in the light.

Knockout held the vial, staring at it, his expression conflicted. It was a form of aphrodisiac, and an extremely powerful one at that. What was impressive about this drug was that it was virtually untraceable, and it gave the bot that ingested this drug the impression that they were simply going through heat. A regular occurrence for a bot of Smokescreen's age.

Knockout opened the oven and placed a single drop of the drug on half of the treats. It disappeared into the treats, not a single difference between the ones that were tainted and clean. Knockout recited to himself why he was doing this, over and over again with each drop he placed on the baking fuel.

If in the emergency case scenario, if Alpha Trion were advance onto Smokescreen, he didn't want Smokescreen to have his seal forcibly taken away. Knockout had experience in that area. He knew the feeling of forcibly submitting to a mech because you had no choice. And Knockout had to pretend to _enjoy_ it.

Knockout finished drugging half of the treats and put the vial back into his subspace. Oh yes, the mech that had seduced him, a younger foolish version of him with lies into his home. Knockout was threatened at knife to do all sorts of vile things until that mech was satisfied. Eventually he ran out of the house after that mech had fallen asleep, and he got his revenge on that sick bastard.

The authorities would never know why the body disappeared...

Knockout leaned on the counter panting, his spark clenching in fear. No, no, no, he needed to remain calm...

He could not allow Smokescreen to get his most precious thing taken away from him by a perverted old mech that probably didn't know how to even pressurize his spike. Knockout was going to interface with Smokescreen, making sure his first time was a pleasant experience. In case anything went wrong with Smokescreen's workplace, the guard would at least have Knockout to think of.

Knockout stepped back into the couch and watched as Smokescreen came back, his chassis once again clean.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx3xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Smokescreen watched the TV screen with a smile. It was a action/horror movie, and it now displayed a screaming femme running away from the sparkeater.

Funny enough, horror movies never seemed to work on the guard. Smokescreen had a strong sense of what was real or not, and he could watch the horrors with a calm smile on his face. Needless to say, sometimes Smokescreen scared Knockout more then the TV screen sometimes.

Now however, Knockout seemed to act weirdly. As soon as the energon was baked, Knockout _plated_ the goods and they ate at the dinner table with the medic barely picking at his food.

It was odd when they used to simply just eat off the baking tray. Maybe Knockout was in a more festive mood?

Now as they watched a movie together, Knockout barely had a smile on his face. What was wrong with his mechfriend?

Smokescreen grasped Knockout's servo and stroked his palm with his digits. Knockout looked once into the compassionate optics of his lover and crumbled.

Knockout leaned forward and buried his head into his servos and whined softly. Smokescreen hugged Knockout as he let his mechfriend soon open up to him.

Knockout looked to him, his expression down and his optics sad. "Smokescreen, I'm just so... worried, stressed, angry...and...and..."

Smokescreen shushed Knockout, having a feeling he had to be calm approaching the situation. "Knockout, it's alright. I noticed you weren't yourself today, so tell me, what's the matter."

Knockout sighed. "Smokescreen, one of my... biggest fears is being betrayed. Cheated on. I know you won't ever do that, but sometimes I see the looks others give me and I... just... just...that..."

Smokescreen gasped in realization. Ohhh, so that's what had Knockout so down in the dumps...

"H-hey, Knockout, it's fine. You're the only one I lo- yeah. You're the only one that I really love, and nothing can change that."

Knockout looked into Smokescreen's optics and sighed with a small pout on his face. "B-but the looks others give you, and there're just-"

Smokescreen shushed his lover with a digit to his lips. "Knockout. This should be a good practice for you. We've been together for over seven months now, and I'm telling you, the idea of splitting up with you has never occurred to me in the slightest. But..."

Smokescreen pulled Knockout close and shuttered his optics an embarrassed flush rising to his faceplates. "In fact, I've been thinking of the matter of interfacing too..."

Knockout's optics widened. Was the chemical working _now_? "Smokescreen? Are you... feeling alright?"

Smokescreen folded his arms over his chest, a playful pout rising to his face. "I'm serious Knockout! I really want my first time be... well, to be with you."

Knockout's optics widened. Smokescreen continued. " Ever since that accident that brought us together, I was terrified of the idea of interfacing. I don't want... to be scared of interfacing. I want my first time to be really nice... _and_... with you Knockout. I can't think of anybot else I would like to connect with."

Knockout stared wide opticed. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. His natural reaction was to simply throw Smokescreen on the berth and have his way with the guard until Smokescreen felt an ache within his valve every time he got near Alpha Trion.

But he had to be patient.

Maybe it would be easier for Smokescreen once he got all riled up from the drug.

Knockout stroked the back of the guard and let his engine give a seductive purr, Smokescreen looked at him with the slightest worry.

"Let's first take a small recharge nap, if we're actually going to do as you say, we're both going to need energy."

Smokescreen blushed harder and nodded, snuggling in with Knockout on the foam padded couch, his boy relaxing.

Knockout allowed the slighter smaller mech to curl on top of him, and felt his vents slowly power down into recharge. Knockout allowed his own optics to close.

There probably wasn't going to be another gathering tomorrow as he would bet his entire buffer collection that at least half of the new graduates would be nursing hangovers as of the next 24 hours.

Knockout stroked Smokescreen's door wings and smiled as the smaller mech underneath him let out a small moan, and his wings quivered.

What a cute little guard.

Knockout closed his optics, the sound of traffic outside and the movie noises fading as he dived toward recharge. Smokescreen's slow vents lulled him into a peaceful state lead him to promptly go into proper rest.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx3xXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Knockout..._Ahhh_, please..." A familiar voice panted into Knockout's ear.

Knockout shuttered his optics open and widened them as he saw Smokescreen.

The poor guard's frame was hot to the touch, and Knockout could feel Smokescreen grinding down on his hips. His frame was producing condensation, a sweet small that normally had mechs tripping over themselves to interface the living scrap out of the panting mech.

Smokescreen was still rubbing himself against Knockout, murmuring small seductive half sentences. Knockout shuddered as his spike seemed to press against his codpiece. He grabbed Smokescreen looking deep into the guards optics.

Knockout knew a certain wire he could pull in order to cut Smokescreen's lust short, but he wanted the guards permission before anything happened.

"Smokescreen are you sure about this? I...ah... I really want to interface with you, but you're in heat right now, and I don't want to..."

Smokescreen grabbed Knockout's helm and pulled the medic in for a hard kiss. "I... Ah... want you... Ohhh... please, can't..."

Knockout groaned as he bucked up and heard Smokescreen give a breathy mewl.

It was Knockout this time who pulled Smokescreen close and bit the guard's neck, drawing energon, and sensitizing Smokescreen's body.

"Gunna frag you into the floor Smokescreen-!" Knockout bit out, his interface drive spinning out of control.

Smokescreen moaned aloud as he whimpered as another flash of heat whipped through him. Knockout carried the guard through the the rooms into his bedroom, and set Smokescreen down on his berth.

Smokescreen curled up onto his knees and unlocked his cod piece as his spike sprang out, hard and ready. Smokescreen fisted his spike, groaning through clenched denta as he pleasured himself.

Knockout watched with his optics wide, as he reached out. Swatting Smokescreen's servo away, he grabbed the spike and started squishing and massaging it, the soft, pre-transfluid coated metal already quivering with excessive charge.

Knockout swallowed, his intakes going dry. This was actually happening.

Smokescreen turned his helm and buried it halfway within an foam pad, his face flushing from more then pleasure. Underneath all his rabid lust, Smokescreen still felt embarrassed beyond all reason.

This was his first time after all, and it just had to be when he was in heat.

Knockout on he other hand was completely mesmerized with Smokescreen's innocent yet seductive nature. The poor guard was trembling underneath him, grabbing the edge of the berth and continuously moving his frame, attempting to levitate the heat and pressure on his frame.

Knockout saw the weeping spikes and unexpectedly squeezed the base of the spike firmly.

Smokescreen threw his head back and screamed as his spike seemed to erupt in heat and pleasure streamed from his spike all the way to the tip of his pedes.

Knockout was still silent, his servo sticky and stained as he watched Smokescreen curl up on his side, his frame still trembling from the after effects.

Eventually the medic felt his own arousal beneath his codpiece.

"C'mon, Smokescreen. You're usually so _energetic_ and _so full _of stamina. You can't possibly be done _now_."

Knockout leaned over Smokescreen and started to gnaw on the guard's neck, the guard whimpered and started to rub himself against Knockout again.

Knockout made sure that Smokescreen was laying on his back, and his unlocked his interface piece, and gazed upon the proof of Smokescreen's innocence.

It was a pink seal, transparent so Knockout could see the amount of lubricant squishing against Smokescreen's unbroken entrance.

In fact, a few drops were leaking out and were slowly traveling down the crevice of Smokescreen's aft.

Knockout could control the thing he did next.

He set Smokescreen's pedes on his shoulders and brought his lips and glossa to Smokescreen's seal.

The effect was instantaneous. Smokescreen's optics widened and he arched up with a yell.

Knockout cooed at the taste of Smokescreens lubricants. It was light and slightly sweet, another pro. If Smokescreen and him ever did this again, he was going to make sure that Smokescreen overloaded at least three times.

Knockout peered away from the throbbing valve and gazed at Smokescreen's faceplates. He saw that Smokescreen had turned his face away from Knockout and buried his face into the foam pads, his face completely red. He was leaking mouth lubricants and continuously crying out.

Knockout focused back onto his current objective, Mission: Break into Innocence.

The seal was gradually weakening, and Knockout found a more liberal amount spilling out. Eventually, his lifted his face off the seal and smirked down at a morbidly embarrassed yet aroused Smokescreen.

"Had enough?"

"Yea-Yes...E-enou- Ohhh, no... more..."

Knockout pressed his sharp digits against the worn down seal and rubbed it teasingly.

"Oh Smokescreen, as soon as this is gone, I promise that you'll experience another level of pleasure..."

Smokescreen arched up and mewled, his expression flushed.

Knockout leaned down and asked in a worried yet seductive tone of voice. "Smokescreen, are you absolutely sure you want this?"

Smokescreen looked into Knockout's optics, a part of his processor that would always trell the truth whether stable or other.

"Yes. Y-yes. I want you. I'll always wa- want you."

Knockout smiled and plunged two digit against Smokescreen's seal and deep within the guard's valve.

Smokescreen let out a chocked cry of pain, and hiccuped as the stinging pain faded to a dull ache.

Knockout hushed and comforted the guard as much as he could, scissoring his digits to relax the tense valve.

Eventually Smokescreen calmed, his pleasure much depleted, but still noticeable within his body. It felt weird to have something within his valve, but it was a feeling he would probably want to experience again.

Knockout leaned down and whispered worriedly within Smokescreen's audios. "I know it hurts now, but I promise it gets better within the future. Do you feel at least a tiny bit looser down there?"

Smokescreen let out a yelp as he felt the two digits probe deeper, brushing against sensors that were never touched. Smokescreen set his head down on the foam pad and mewled as he felt the digits go continuously deeper. The guard was still suffering from heat, and his interface systems were by now screaming at him to impale himself on something thick, hard, and _fast_.

Smokescreen grabbed Knockout by his arm. "Kn-knock-out! C-c-c'mon, I want-"

Knockout shushed Smokescreen as he gave the guard a deep kiss, thrusting his glossa within the defenseless cavern, and making sure to map out the small hot heat. While Smokescreen was distracted he made sure to finally unlock his codpiece, his spike springing out.

He snapped his hips forward, and buried himself within Smokescreen. The guard arched up and let out a shriek of elation, finally feeling the heat within his valve filled. Knockout groaned, his spike nearly being clenched to him overloading.

Smokescreen sobbed aloud, the feeling too intense for him to handle. He was torn between pleasure and pain, his frame frantically trying to decide on which. Knockout held himself still, huffing at the feeling of the valve, clenching, then unclenching, massaging his spike in the best of ways.

Smokescreen leaned forward and sniffled as his systems finally calmed down. Knockout nuzzled the top of Smokescreen's head as he did his best to comfort the guard beneath him.

Knockout slid his spike a little bit deeper, and Smokescreen made a moan, his vocalizer thick with pleasure.

Knockout smiled and thrusted forward, his spike stimulating and pressing against nodes, as Smokescreen made another small mewl, his faceplates, once again flushed with embarrassment. It felt so _weird_. But it also felt really good.

Knockout drew himself back slowly and thrusted forward, his spike bumping up against his main sensor node, drawing an embarrassed keen from Smokescreen. Knockout ceased holding back, drawing back his hips all the way and nearly slamming against the guard.

Smokescreen gripped Knockout's berth hard and bit into the foam pad muffling his scream of total ecstasy.

Knockout huffed, the clenching valve around his spike eventually getting looser. Knockout found that the slickness of the energon and lubricants from the valve managed to make things easier.

Smokescreen felt his optics start to became even more blurred, systems unable to handle his first time interfacing. Smokescreen felt as if his spike was scorching hot, and he could _feel_ the rush of charge needing to go _somewhere_.

Knockout tried to aim for the main sensor node in the back and he huffed louder, feeling his rhythm becoming thrown off a couple of times.

"C'mon, _Smokescreen_... Be a good little guard and overload for me won't you? _Huh_? _Ugrrrghhhh_..."

Smokescreen bit his bottom lip and tried to contain another scream as another whip of heat flashed through his body. Overload was close... So close...

Knockout bit on the back of Smokescreen's neck and growled ferally. The taste of energon bursted within his mouth and he purred as he lapped it away. Oh, how could he ever loose Smokescreen, the guard being so tight, so cute, and so... _himself_.

Smokescreen huffed and started continuously whimpering Knockout's name. Knockout felt his spike slightly swell as he heard Smokescreen panting underneath his breath.

"K-knockout, Kno-Knockout, _Ohhh_-_ooo_..._Knocko_-_out_, _Ahhhh_..."

Knockout started licking the bite at Smokescreen's neck. "Hey Smokie wanna overload now? You want to feel how it is to have my transfluid flood your chamber?"

Smokescreen pressed back against one of Knockout's hard thrusts and he came.

Transfluid came spurting out of his swollen spike, and accompanied with it was a yell, and his optics rolled back.

Knockout hissed as his spike was squeezed without mercy and he emptied himself within the guard. Knockout felt the majority of it slip within Smokescreen and the some of it burst out.

Knockout slumped on top of Smokescreen, jealously satisfied and his spike spent.

Smokescreen mumbled, his processor nearly burnt, and his mind in a scramble.

Knockout shifted so that Smokescreen was lying comfortably over him. The guard was already fast asleep, his vents softly purring and his engine a persistent rumble. There was even a fading blush on his faceplates.

Smokescreen had a beautiful post-shag face on, and Knockout was proud. The medic had mixed feelings about his paint job. It was pretty well, scruffed on his from, but it was pretty much smeared everywhere over Smokescreen.

Maybe he could make Smokescreen see Alpha Trion like that...

**XxXxXxXxXxXx3xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Author-Chan: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON ON VALENTINES DAY, BUT SINCE ITS NOT, EAT LEFTOVER CANDY AND IMAGINE THAT THIS IS VALENTINES DAY.


End file.
